Truth Behind That Poppy
Overview For thousands of years, mankind craved entertainment. The Ancient Greeks performed in festivals dedicated to the god of wine and fertility Dionysus. The Pharaohs of Egypt reenacted the creation of the world by releasing their seed into the Nile River. The Romans saw torture as a work of art they couldn't get enough of. As such, the Coliseum was constructed; gladiators were made to find to the death with each other much to the amusement of the crowd. Sometimes, men, women, and children were thrown to the wild beasts and were torn to pieces. Over the years, man sought entertainment from different areas of life. Their curiosity made man want to advance its capabilities leading to the industrial age. This would culminate in the creation of the internet. While still in its infant state, the internet captivated mankind. Many had become connected through the internet, websites were starting to appear on the horizon, and people began to make a name for themselves. While humanity had greatly thrived off of the luxury of the internet, the very idea that the internet could catch the attention of something from beyond our understanding seems laughable. However, that is far from the truth. Before there was anything, there was nothing. And before there was nothing, there existed from the furthest regions of our universe monsters. These monsters emerged from the deepest depths of the primordial ooze eons before the first man stepped foot on this planet. These ancient beasts were indescribable in appearance; anyone who ever set as much a glance at their horrifying bodies was driven to the brink of insanity, sometimes leading to them rambling about how their lives seemed immeasurable in comparison to theirs or how they were ultimately a plaything for forces far beyond their understanding. Their brains would ultimately scramble from the inside out as they desperately tried to make sense of what their eyes were beholding. Fortunately for humanity, these creatures never seemed to take much notice of our measly existence. Despite this, a few of these immortal entities took a keen interest in the Earth; one, in particular, took its fascination of the little blue marvel even further. Its appearance on the Earth would slowly eat away at the Earth's realm, unraveling the fabric of reality from every nibble. Poppy's Origins It is unknown as to when this incomprehensible being first made contact with the early humans. What is known is the influence the cosmic entity had on early man. They say that the creature took on the appearance of a large meteorite and arrived to the Earth in a cataclysmic event resembling that of the Cretaceous period. During those times, our early ancestors believed that whatever descended from the skies was of divine origin. As such, many worshiped the entity and offered her sacrifices of all variety. It was their way of hoping that it would bless their crops and families with good fortune. However, the eldritch god's dark influence slowly but surely became apparent. The Ancient One instilled feelings of intense hatred and distrust within its followers which culminated in them turning against each other. Wars and genocides were committed in the creature's name. Whenever the creature's followers would desecrate each other, it would extend its influence to neighboring countries. As its endless life progress, the Ancient One progressed with the changing time. Its true form existed in another realm of existence which limited it. To solve this problem, the creature made from itself different avatars. These avatars would run for a few weeks or months, but they would be immediately reduced to a pile of rot from repeated use. The eldritch abomination mastered its creation of clones around the Middle Ages. Around that time, the creature became fixated on the appearance of European women from the Nordic regions. The creature modeled its appearance after the women. Each clone lacks moral agency or thought as they are ultimately hollow shells meant to house the creature's conscious. With the constant praise it received from its followers and several clones to implant its essence in, there would seem that the creature would live a perpetual uneventful life. Meeting Titanic Sinclair This would change in the late 2010s after a chance encounter with a random man. A man known only as Titanic Sinclair. Sinclair was down on his luck at the time. He was a songwriter known for working extensively with a woman named Mars Argo. He had since severed all ties with her, while Argo herself disappeared. She used to have videos up on YouTube which has now been taken down, her last video being especially surreal, that being blood seeping from her mouth whilst spouting how "they" wanted it all. Some speculate that once Sinclair completely separated from her, she was most likely disposed of. Sinclair returned to the limelight of his career with a new girl at his side. Her name was Poppy. Ever since her debut, Poppy's YouTube account garnered traction from people with countless theory after theory on what the truth of this mysterious individual is. In her videos, Poppy speaks in a monotonous undertone, and she engages in weird behavior ranging from speaking to plants and repeatedly saying her name for ten hours. She would constantly talk about an enigmatic "they" in her videos. Worse yet, many of her subscribers are displaying signs of being deeply enamored with her, as if they are in a hypnotic trance. Category:Theory